


No Thinking Thing

by Cougars_catnip



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oblivious, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/pseuds/Cougars_catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night at a karaoke  bar, Cougar runs out of patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Thinking Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peaceful_sands](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Peaceful_sands).



> This is the song Cougar sings.... No Thinking Thing ~ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cerrfodYTCo
> 
> For Peaceful_sands. Happy Birthday, lady! 
> 
> A special thank you for Telly and Jujitsuelf for the marvelous job with the beta. And to my writer's group for being an endless source of delight and encouragement.

Sgt. Carlos Alverez was by both training and inclination a quiet and patient man. Never one to rush into anything he sat back and watched, analyzed and considered all options before he ever made a move.

For two years now he had been watching Jake Jensen. At first it had been a matter of trying to figure out what made this kid, with his geeky t-shirts, boundless enthusiasm and energy, and nonstop commentary on life, the universe and everything, tick. But as he got to know the man behind the mask, he had come to appreciate Jake’s finer attributes, his unending devotion to family and team, his fearless and ruthless defense of the innocent and his quicksilver intellect. The geeky interests had become a source of amusement, the enthusiasm a bulwark against depression, and the commentary a soothing backdrop of normalcy and a reminder that they had a life outside the endless deployments and missions, that they were something more than just the Army’s bitches.

But somehow in the middle of the clusterfuck that was their lives, and he ground his teeth for ever letting his feelings get away from him, affection had turned to desire, and friendship to love. The problem was he didn’t quite know how to deal with all this pent up... mess! And he didn’t know if Jensen returned the feelings or had even figured out how Carlos felt about him.

Jensen's latest idea had been to drag them all to a karaoke bar for the night and Cougar was watching Jake out of the corner of his eye as the hacker flipped through the books looking for the perfect song to sing. Wrinkling his nose, Cougar wondered again how he could have lost the bet. Somebody had to have set him up and he just knew Jake was behind it all. Jensen turned to him and held out the play book with a manic grin.

“Here ya go, buddy. Now make sure you pick a good one.”

Cougar’s eyes narrowed as Jensen turned away with a snicker. It was obvious that Jensen expected him to either welch on the bet or embarrass the hell out of himself with a spectacular failure. Carlos sniffed derisively, after four years in show choir in high school that wasn’t bloody likely. Yes, it had been years since he had performed, but his voice was still strong and Jensen was about to get a hell of a surprise.

He glanced down at the book and then his breath caught as one title seem to stand out. He ran through the lyrics wondering if he dared to bare his heart like that. It was a risk for sure, because you always revealed a bit of yourself with every performance, but he was pretty confident that if it didn’t bring about the results he hoped for, he could play it off as just a song he knew he could sing without too much embarrassment. Quickly, before he changed his mind, he filled out the slip and passed it to the DJ, then he got a beer and joined the rest of the team at a table in the back and nursed his drink until his name was called.

 

 

Cougar made his way up on the stage and took the microphone. He tried to see out into the crowd but the lights blinded him so he focused his attention on the monitor and listened to the music. He picked up the beat with his boot heel, just gently tapping in time with the drums as the guitar and violin set the slightly pensive mood.

 

_I been thinkin' 'bout our love situation_

_All this attraction in the present tense_

_  
_

Conversations slowed and quieted as Cougar's velvety baritone blended with the music, weaving a spell over the crowd.

 

_I've reached the only logical conclusion_

_Love ain't supposed to make sense._

 

Clay watched the crowd as they listened to the pent up passion and almost desperate longing in Cougar’s voice. Even the waitress stopped and leaned against a pillar, clutching her tray flat against her chest. He glanced over at his team mates and met Pooch’s dark eyes. Clay’s lips curled into a slight smirk as the driver’s gaze flicked over at their oblivious hacker. How Jensen could miss all the signs was both a source of endless amusement and exasperation. As far as Clay was concerned DADT was fucked up bullshit and he could care less who his men slept with as long as it didn’t screw up the team and they did their jobs. But one thing he had learned over the years was to stay the fuck out of other people’s shit as much as possible. This... thing was between the two of them and they were going to have to resolve it. So far it hadn’t affected their performance and until it did he was going to sit back and just watch... and maybe place a wager or two.

_This ain't no thinkin` thing, right brain, left brain_

_It goes a little deeper than that._

 

Cougar’s long black hair shone in the dim light of the bar and the brim of his battered cowboy hat dipped low as though he was trying to hide his feelings from the world. His eyes drifted closed and slowly he eased the strangle hold he had kept on his feelings for so long. He clenched and unclenched his hands like an angry cat sharpening its claws, clutching the microphone tightly as he wrestled with what his heart wanted but his mind insisted was utter insanity.

 

_It's a chemical, physical, emotional devotion_

_Passion that we can't hold back._

 

Jensen hid his sullen frown behind his glass, taking a sip of his drink as even the sliver of a chance at happiness slipped away. Cougar had fallen in love with someone. That much was obvious if you knew Cougs and nobody knew him like Jake, or at least he had thought he knew him.  Cougar hadn’t said anything to him about finally finding someone to love. Surely if he had told anyone at all, it would have been him. After all they were best friends and if you can’t confide in your bestie, who could you tell? That was why he was hurt, he told himself, shying away from the lie. His throat tightened at the thought and he gulped another mouthful to ease the pain. Who it could be? As far as he was aware Cougs hadn’t met anyone new. He ruthlessly squashed the surge of bitterness as his stomach clenched at the thought of his unknown rival. Tomorrow he would be happy for him, but tonight he just thanked God he had never confessed the truth. 

_  
_

_There's nothin` that we need to analyze_

_There ain't no rhyme or reason why._

_'Cause this ain't, this ain't no thinkin` thing_

 

Pooch resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Jensen. For such a smart man, he could be so stupid when it came to social interactions. It was almost painfully obvious how Cougs and J felt about each other but between Carlos’ lack of words, and Jake’s unending torrent of them, both men were oblivious. Of course if this choice of song was any indication Cougs had just about lost his legendary patience. He quietly snickered in his drink. Jolene had been predicting that for a couple months now. She had a side bet going with Roque and it looked like she was about to win and when she did he was going to laugh his ass off at the Captain and let her take him someplace fancy on Roque’s dime.

 

_This ain't no thinkin` thing, right brain, left brain_

_It goes a little deeper than that_

_It's a chemical, physical, emotional devotion_

_Passion that we can't hold back._

 

Roque scowled as he listened to Cougar sing. If that damn song was anything to go on, the sniper was finally ready to make his move, which meant he was about to lose his bet with Jolene. Shit, he should have learned by now not to bet with that woman. It was uncanny how accurate she was sometimes.

 

_There's nothin` that we need to analyze_

_There ain't no rhyme or reason why_

_'Cause this ain't, this ain't, this ain't... no thinkin` thing_

 

Cougar stalked through the house with a frown. Jensen was missing. He had looked in all the places the hacker normally hung out and there was no sign of him. On the way home from the bar there had been a tense set to his shoulders even though he smiled brightly and chattered away like normal. But Cougar was a master at nonverbal communication and while Jensen’s mouth was saying one thing, his body was saying something else. He could hear the muted tones of the TV in the living room so he stuck his head inside and scanned the room. Pooch was sprawled out on the couch watching some action flick. Pooch leaned forward and snagged another beer out of the cooler and offered it to the sniper. Icy drops of water ran down the side and dripped on Cougar’s bare foot making his skin twitch. He opened the beer and touched the neck to Pooch’s bottle, then took a long swig.

“You looking for J?” Pooch asked him with a knowing glance.

Cougar hummed in acknowledgement. He ducked his chin and took another sip of his beer as he looked pointedly at the TV.

Pooch snorted. “Whatever man, you gotta know we don’t give a shit, right?”

Cougar’s eyes widened and he chanced a quick glance at his team mate.

Pooch just rolled his eyes at him and chuckled softly. “You two may think you’re being subtle but you really aren’t. We all know. Except J. He is Captain Fucking Oblivious. Cougs, bro, you’re gonna have to make a move, man, or you’ll still be doing this damn dance next year.” Pooch snickered as Cougar’s jaw tightened, then he shook his head. “He’s up on the roof,” he informed the sniper before turning his attention back to his movie.

Cougar sat silently for a few moments sipping at his beer and thinking. If the rest of the team knew how he felt and didn’t have a problem with it, then really, there was no reason to hide. Abruptly he stood up and squared his shoulders. He snagged another beer out of the ice chest and nodded to Pooch as he headed for the stairs.

Jensen was sitting with his back to the chimney staring up into the night sky. Cougar sank down next to him and handed him the beer. Jake cracked the top and took a drink before wiping his lips with the back of his hand. “You sing pretty good.”

Cougar bumped his knee against Jensen’s and smiled. They sat in silence a few minutes then Jensen sighed. Cougar glanced over and the light from the street light out front was just enough to allow him to see the pensive frown on Jake’s face. “¿Qué sucede?”

Jensen shook his head. “Nada. Just thinking about your song.”

"Did you like the words?" Cougar asked, avoiding Jensen's eyes.

Jake’s shoulder curled in as he wrapped his arms around his knees. “Yeah, it was nice.”

Cougar huffed silently. He wasn’t sure what the problem was but Jensen was being uncommonly obtuse tonight and it seemed he was going to have to pry any information out of him.

Jensen’s throat was tight and his stomach churned as Cougar leaned in closer. Their shoulders brushed together and Jake shivered at the contact.

“I picked that one out special,” Cougar confided.

Jake could tell that Cougar wanted to know what he was thinking but he was afraid to let anything past the dam for fear of opening the flood gates of his words. He had always made a point of being honest with himself even if not with others and he knew once he let go it was all going to come tumbling out like a flash flood in the desert washing away any chance of friendship. Maybe if he got Cougs talking about her he would be able to muster up a glimmer of happiness for his friend. Jake squared his shoulders and forced the words out. “I bet your lady friend will love it. You should sing it for her.”

Cougar’s brows furrowed. He turned to face Jensen and searched his face. “Lady friend? Jake, de que diablos estas hablando?” _What the hell are you talking about?_

Jensen flashed him a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “The one the song is for. Come on buddy, you can tell me. We don’t bite, ya know. You don’t have to hide her from us." He bumped Cougar’s knee with his own. “You gonna ask her to marry you?”

In a flash of insight Pooch’s words suddenly made sense and Cougar closed his eyes against the pain he saw in Jensen’s eyes. “Jake. There is no woman.”

Jensen’s nose scrunched up. “What? Ok, ... um... I’m confused,” he said plaintively. “I thought... well... it sounded like you were singing for someone.”

Jensen’s laugh was the one that always came out when he was nervous and Cougar sighed as Jake babbled on.

“...so sorry.. I guess. Shit, color me embarrassed ...”

Cougar’s hand shot out and covered Jake’s mouth shutting off the flow of words. “It was for someone. I...” he took a deep breath and took the plunge, praying the Pooch was right and Jake wasn’t about to punch his lights out. “ It was for you,” his voice was so low it was almost a whisper.

Jensen stiffened and pulled away from the confining hand. “What?! I...don’t.,” he stopped and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. “Don’t! Don’t... I... what is this, Cougs? Fuck with Jensen night? I.... “ he ground out furiously.

Cougar snapped up straight and turned to face Jake fully. “Que? No. Damn it, Jake I am trying... Mierda!” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath forcing his irritation back down. The last thing he wanted to do was get into a fight with Jensen. He took another breath and a third and pinned Jensen in place with a glare. “I do not mess with people like that Jake and you fucking know it! I sang that song for you, idiota.” Cougar almost smiled when Jensen shivered and looked up at him. Jake’s glasses flashed in the street light and Cougar wished he could see his eyes, but then Jake spoke and the hope in his voice made Cougar’s heart jump.

“Really? I... um...”

Cougar snickered. “What’s wrong, Jake? Cat got your tongue?”

Jensen snorted. “Not yet, but we could maybe change that.” He paused and cocked his head, giving Cougar a lopsided smile. “So... are you gonna kiss me or not?”

Cougar leaned in close and after a moment, Jake didn’t have much to say.


End file.
